


The Price Of Being Nabiki

by Valentine20xx



Series: Finding A New You [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Implied Twincest, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: At the same time as Kasumi discovers herself in the bottom of a toy chest, Nabiki finds herself contemplating the legality of her own pursuits.However, when she discovers Arashi Nami, a new and upcoming gravure idol, she's given a choice...Can she give up everything and sell herself?
Relationships: Kunou Tatewaki/Tendou Akane, Tendou Nabiki/Undisclosed
Series: Finding A New You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Debt Recovery

Nabiki Tendou had an image. Quite the wheeler dealer, you wanted information quickly and easily, you relied on Nabiki having it, due to her usually knowing the right friend of a friend to get the latest information on what was causing a stir in the school. What no-one really thought was that most of the information was concerning things only Nabiki would have privileged information on, such as information about Akane or the latest stupid idea of Kuno to flirt with her.

If something caused trouble outside of the localized storm that was Akane, she’d not be half as effective. And she knew it. It was one of several carefully crafted illusions she used, one of three she used every day.

When someone looked at her, She dressed in what seemed to be a fitted suit and was flanked by her assistants. Oh, The suit _was_ fitted, and the girls around her _did_ gather information for her, and helped deal with her duties when she couldn't, and even kept an eye out for anything that might involve her sister.

But they did it because Nabiki did small favours for them, keeping their own secrets out of the rumour mill, and, over the suit, it was far from new, and had been bought cheaply due to a manufacturing fault, which wasn’t visible when she was sat down, so she was rarely standing. She thought back to how she’d ended up here.

After her mother died, Their father had an accident which saw him attending the funeral in a wheelchair, and he’d announced he was closing the dojo to her and her sisters, citing that his doctor had recommended he be careful in the future. While that was half-true, the time frame their father set for himself was unrealistic.

As a result, her and her older sister fell into illusions. Kasumi was the Yamato Nandeshiko, the perfect housewife, skills she’d mastered under their mother ensuring the Tendo family continued to act like nothing had happened, and Nabiki, the ruthless wheeler-dealer, who had no scruples, and would sell _someone else’s_ soul to the devil.

As she’d joked with Kasumi during one of their private moments, ‘ _I would never sell my own soul for anything. Assets like that are important. I’d sell Akane...’_

Kasumi had, surprisingly, smiled slightly differently to her normal smile at that, before admonishing, ‘ _You do not sell your family members off, Nabiki. However expensive they get to be.’_

Over the following months, she reconsidered Kasumi’s advice, and did indeed begin to sell Akane, as she sold off cheaply made pictures of a casual, relaxed Akane to cover her own minor expenses, since the house was barely making money to cover the land rates and bills. Her getting pocket money was right out of the question. With Kasumi, she strongly suspected she got discounts, which were used to buy herself the occasional treat within the grocery bills.

At that same time, a thick-headed lothario, the son of the new principal, transferred into the school, at the same time as they replaced the principal in fact. He’d become interested in the girl whose pictures were sold so freely. She’d not thought, at the time, there was anything special about the interest. It was Kuno who doused the Akane situation with gasoline and threw in a match.

She couldn’t remember the exact wording, but the gist of it, that Tatewaki announced at random intervals, was that he ‘had heard’ that Akane had declared that the man who defeated her would be her husband. Her own photography sales, and Kuno’s showmanship, meant that a growing number of lecherous students decided to take Akane up on that challenge, not thinking that Kuno had fabricated the whole thing, and had _actually_ caused Akane to potentially turn lesbian due to what happened.

Akane’s own attitude became untenable very quickly. Kasumi had only one major accident in the kitchen, when she was very young, due to misjudging the amount of oil she needed for some stir fry, and ended up almost causing a fire when she knocked the pan during her alarm when it flamed up. Thankfully, her mother was there to control it. Akane’s cooking disasters meant Nabiki and Kasumi took turns to hide the spice rack, Akane doing every single mistake Kasumi grew out of, and then some.

Returning to the present, Nabiki looked towards one of her contacts.

“Any news?” She asked, referring to the fact her older sister had wandered off abruptly. Her phone was turned off, which was irregular. She hadn’t found her recently. She tried the phone again, to get it to ring and answer, Kasumi sounding slightly breathless, Nabiki wondering if she knew why Kasumi wasn’t answering the phone.

“Moshi Moshi! Sorry, I lost track of time dealing with something...” Kasumi replied, her tone a lot more relaxed than she’d heard her last, Nabiki laughing as she realised she probably was more dealing with some- _one_. And there was a shockingly small amount of them in their part of Nerima.

“You sound well rested, So, When’s the big day?” Nabiki teased, while opening up her diary, “No-one sounds that good unless they’ve got something pretty damn big off their shoulders… and I doubt you’d just sleep for a week and forget about everything...”

“Nabiki! I wasn’t with Ono-hakase!” Kasumi replied, Nabiki’s pen dropping as she realised that it _wasn’t_ that Kasumi was with Dr. Ono, “Why would you think something so perverted?”

Nabiki’s cheeks went red, as Kasumi’s atypical obliviousness shined through. “So, When will you be back?”

There was a brief pause, then Kasumi answered, “When will I be back?… I’ll let you know when I’m ready...”

The phone then gave an audible click. That was the least satisfactory report she’d got off anyone. Even worse, Kasumi’s phone went off for even longer this time.

When Kasumi returned, it was just over a fortnight later, and Nabiki felt inadequate in comparison to her. While she was wearing a cheaply bought knock-off of a tailored suit, Kasumi was wearing a literally tailored leather jacket and pants ensemble that drew attention to her in just the right ways. She literally looked like she was worth a million yen, her hair tied back, a loop of leather acting as a scrunchie. This wasn’t the same woman who left the house a month ago.

“OK, Kasumi, spill… Unless Father has suddenly won the lottery, or done something that’s likely to involve our family’s less than honest pursuits…” Nabiki began.

“I earned my money legitimately,” Kasumi stated firmly, “If you look at the law the right way, it’s even legal…”

“What do you mean?” Nabiki asked, curious. That seemed like an oxymoron, for it to be legitimate, but also potentially illegal.

“The laws are very grey over what I’m doing, Nabs,” Kasumi offered, “You read them one way, it’s perfectly legal, but if you read them another…”

She then paused, considering something. “For example, Nabiki, I gave you some advice, years ago, _not_ to sell Akane to the devil, and I’m repeating it now,” Kasumi stated, “Promise me, Nabiki, right now, you will _stop_ selling pictures at school. If the right people found out about where Kuno got his pictures from, and were told the right things… You’re the one who’ll end up burned...”

She then walked away, Nabiki trying not to look at her departing figure. And not just because she was, outright, God’s gift to women.

It wasn’t until a few days later, when she opened her ledger at school, and found a photocopied piece of Japanese government legislation clipped to the page where she listed her earnings from photography sales, a portion of it circled. Reading the piece of paper, she went pale, looked towards the stack of pictures she’d prepared, then asked the girl who she knew smoked regularly for a match, the pictures going up in flames. Interpret that little piece of legislation right, and she could end up with genuine jail time, her reputation ruined.

“Kyoko, Contact the debtors, we’ll work out payment plans privately,” She stated, changing into her school uniform before dropping her suit into a fire barrel.

“What the hell, Nabiki. What about that piece of paper has you dismantling your entire operation?” Kyoko asked.

“Just that we were, in some people’s interpretations, breaking the law!” Nabiki snapped, “And I don’t mean school yard politics...”

Kyoko looked at the tightly packed letters, going pale.

“OK, Sayaka, Hitomi, contact everyone else,” Kyoko stated, “Spread only one thing around the school...”

Nabiki paused, before stating, in a clear voice, “My father, Soun, has never, and would never, use the Kuno family to spread a challenge for any of his daughter’s hands. Akane has never been aware of the challenge personally. If you want to ask someone, ask Kuno to prove the challenge is legitimate...”

She could see that Tatewaki Kuno’s ninja manservant just detached himself from a nearby wall, sending Sayaka and Hitomi to cut him off, and ensure _only_ the latter part got out. Later, she’d find they had been successful. Kuno was unaware of why the table was missing during the rest of that week.

Later that same day, Nabiki knocked on the kitchen door.

“OK, Kasumi,” Nabiki stated, “I just lit a fire under my network, shutting down the Hentai Horde, my picture sales, everything...”

“Very good...” Kasumi replied, thankfully back in her normal attire for round the house.

“So, why the hell do you know the sexual consent laws, why the hell did you look up the prostitution clauses, and how did you know exactly which clause likely applies to me selling pictures in the school yard?!”

“I’ll give you just one word, Arashi, and tell you to meet me at this address at the weekend,” Kasumi stated, handing her a typed address on a card. “Nobody else can know about this!”

That weekend, Nabiki looked between the address on the card and the sign on the store in front of her, blinking in shock. It was one of the more reputable adult stores she’d heard of, and for Kasumi to be even anywhere near one at all was quite the surprise. It was also on the border between Hikarigaoka and Furinkan, so was just outside her normal search radius. She went inside, approaching the counter.

“Hi there, I’m looking for a Arashi Nami,” She stated, “She let me know of a prostitution ring that was starting up in Furinkan…”

“Yes, and hopefully you’ve burned all of the pictures and the original negatives…” Her sister stated as she came from the back, clad, notably, in a straitjacket and hobble skirt. And looking very good in them.

“No wonder you didn’t want anyone else looking into this…” Nabiki stated, “My sister would flip knowing I was in a place like this,”

“Ah yes…” Kasumi stated, “Hates anything which she considers to be perverted, but she had unwittingly allowed herself to almost end up a prostitute in the future…”

Kasumi then looked at a calendar. “OK then, I need you to come back here on the last week of March, leave your schedule totally empty,” She stated, “You do that, and I’ll tell you everything afterwards…”

Over the time period before her appointment, Nabiki observed Arashi Nami’s career, using a special account that had been set up for her, with free access for as long as she needed it. That there was an account for that exact purpose neither Nabiki nor Kasumi didn’t really think too hard about the implications of. The amount that Kasumi was earning for a new person in the business was truly astounding, and she considered it to be since their father was seemingly blind to how much of their mother’s appearance she and Kasumi had inherited where looks were involved.

Nabiki looked at herself in the mirror, noticing for the first time just how close she actually looked to Kasumi, both of them having slightly different hair colour and her height was slightly different, but, on a webcam, it likely wouldn’t matter. They’d look identical, especially in matching straitjackets and hobble skirts...

She then blushed heavily as she realised what exactly she had been thinking of. No way, she couldn’t do something like this! She’d intentionally kept herself off the books at Furinkan High for a reason. Nabiki then paused, considering how much Kasumi earned for doing a live webcam, and imagined how much a pair of ‘twins’ would earn...

“Dammit! I do not want to be known for being a sex worker!” She sighed, “I want to make my money legitimately!”

“Why do you think my real name is nowhere near it?” Kasumi stated from the door, wrapping her arms round Nabiki as she opened up a laptop, before declaring, “Hello everyone! This is my sister, Arashi Sora. She’s still a little bit shy right now, but she’ll be doing some weekend streams soon!”

Nabiki looked absolutely mortified, as Kasumi shut off the webcam, and used her free hand to type responses to the catcalls and requests for ‘Sora’ to do a session right now, as well as a few of them saying ‘Twincest is best!’, telling them that she wasn’t ready to do it right now.

“And that’s just off a five second clip of you looking embarrassed in your underwear…” Kasumi stated, putting the laptop back away, “If you don’t want to do it, well, ‘Sora’ was awfully shy…”

“Kasumi! They’ll know…” Nabiki began.

“The people with a local IP haven’t yet figured out that I’m Arashi Nami, even though they’ve seen me walking around Nermia in broad daylight…” Kasumi offered, “I bet you, by the time you come visit me next, that five second clip won’t be associated with you…”

Nabiki used her contacts to keep an eye out for anything concerning either Arashi Nami or Arashi Sora, and, much to her amazement, no-one confronted her about the clip. Even the more sane parts of the faculty hadn’t summoned her about appearing on a webcam video, despite how strict the laws on sexual content were, Nabiki knowing that, due to the weird logic that Japanese law declared sex as being between a man and a woman, Sora and Nami were practically legal.

There wasn’t even any requests from Kuno for pictures of either Nami or Sora, only multiple questions about why she didn’t sell pictures of Akane any more. Nabiki blinked in confusion: surely Kuno couldn’t be that enamoured with her baby sister, that he’d overlook every other girl in Nerima, right?

She later noticed that Kuno couldn’t even get onto the website without getting redirected. However, right now, Nabiki was wondering if she should consider getting a restraining order against Kuno on Akane’s behalf, due to the fact he was preying on a very suggestible young woman, and using the fact that their ego was so large to make them into a perfect target. Only the fact that Akane herself didn’t even realize what Kuno was doing to her and would start complaining loudly that she could look after herself, if Nabiki tried to ‘interfere with her personal business’, kept Nabiki from calling the police…

And that wasn’t the most terrifying part of the whole situation. The Kuno family practically owned their section of Furinkan, and it was extremely likely that their various indiscretions were kept hidden by several very well placed bribes and/or threats. Any restraining order requests likely wouldn’t stick, but it would hopefully hold him off for a little while. However, School vacation was coming soon, and her appointment at the shop. Now she knew part of why she needed to keep her schedule open, namely ‘Arashi Sora’ making her debut.

And what terrified her more than anything was simply the fact she was looking forward to it...


	2. Repercussions

Nabiki entered the store, dressed in some fairly cheap casual wear, nothing like she’d wear out in public normally. She quickly noticed a pair of slender cases, with a rubber clad and heavily strapped figure in one of them, as the shop owner carefully closed and locked it shut, revealing gold lettering on one side reading “ あらし なみ”

“Please don’t tell me…” Nabiki began, paling slightly as she mentally translated the kanji in her head, not wanting to think that was her sister locked up like that.

“That’s Nami?” The woman stated as she locked the case and then lifted it up, Nabiki being surprised at just how strong they appeared to be; “OK, I won’t…”

She then went over to a pair of slender compartments with hinged doors, sliding the case into the upper space, closing the door and locking it shut. “But this is what Nami does all of the time,” The woman stated, “Now, you get undressed, and we’ll get you ready…”

Nabiki contemplated what Kasumi had just done, noticing the etched characters on the other case. That was more than likely why Kasumi had wanted her to free up several days. After all, she’d not be doing very much of anything. She blushed heavily as the woman took out the catheter, trying not to think too hard about why she would be fitted out with one as she haltingly slid the rubber suit on over her lubricated skin, her sight going totally dark as she pulled up the hood.

The next thing she heard was a soft clicking, as something was pulled shut behind her back. Slowly lifting up a hand to her neck, Nabiki felt the outline of a tiny padlock, one which linked the zippers of her suit and mask together; sealing her inside of them both, before a posture collar went on over it and ensured that she was stuck looking directly ahead of herself. She then felt the store keeper’s hand on her left shoulder, as she was slowly guided into the box. The following sounds were all muffled by the padded lid of the box, as it was closed, and she soon found herself settling into what was at first fitful sleep, then a very deep sleep…

It felt really weird when she awoke once more, with her being located on top of a large bed which was placed in an extremely comfortable looking bedroom, Kasumi in a different suit to the one she’d seen her in, a computer observing them both, a chat window visible on a large screen beside it. A label on the top of the laptop’s screen read ‘Reminder- Please  _ do not _ use your birth names when the camera is on!’

“Good evening, Sora,” Kasumi stated, “You didn’t even wake up when we let you out of your box… It’s been a couple of hours since you were let out…”

Nabiki looked at the date in the corner of the screen, blinking in alarm at what was displayed there. She’d slept for most of a fortnight!?

“That’s why I do those sessions…” Kasumi admitted with a gentle sigh, her expression being a content one, “The days literally just melt away,”

Now Nabiki knew why Kasumi did this, other than for the money. After her initial shock had passed, she found that she didn’t see any real reason to get up. She was genuinely relaxed, despite the surreal nature of what was happening.

“So, Sora, shall I start the stream?” Kasumi chuckled, “Your audience awaits, and it’s a small price to pay for such a good rest…”

“Before you do so…” Nabiki asked, “Is the reason you have a safe like that in your own room for when dealing with Akane?”

Kasumi’s expression slipped slightly. “Yes,” was all she replied with, before leading Nabiki into another room.

“Now, this scene is similar to one that I did with a friend of Vert’s, several months ago…” Kasumi offered, getting undressed, “You see that set of priestess robes, put those on…”

Nabiki did so, while wondering what exactly Kasumi wanted to do, as she noticed cameras in the corners of the room turn on. “Now, all I need you to do is do what a priestess would do… Kneel down in prayer. I’ll be in shortly,” Kasumi said over some hidden speakers.

Once she’d started, she heard a squeaking, creaking sound, yelping as white rubber-clad arms wrapped around her. “Ooh, a new plaything!” She heard a voice, one that sounded familiar, but changed slightly, looking to see she was in the grip of a kitsune girl.

“Let me go!” She declared, genuine surprise crossing her features.

“Oh, I think I know what you need…” The kitsune stated, as she took out a tangle of straps, “I know what I want… A nicely wrapped priestess…”

Nabiki tried to fight the kitsune, but they were stronger than she was, and she soon had her upper body secured in the straps. The skirt of her robes was yanked down, followed by her underwear, as a strap with two dildos was pulled up and across her now bare slit.

The kitsune then guided her to her feet, while another attempt to cry out was muffled by a panel gag. “Now, let’s go to the inner shrine, shall we?” The kitsune stated, guiding Nabiki towards the altar, which was opened up, and Nabiki fought against what was about to happen, as she was guided towards the central part, Kasumi beginning to close it back up with her being trapped within it...

A few hours later, Nabiki watched as Kasumi slowly disappeared beneath a metal shell, the outer ornamentation of the altar folding inwards, until all she could see was what looked very much like a oinari shrine with a fox statue on it. There was absolutely no sign of any of the seams, and the last few minutes of the completed stream was of the door into the inner shrine closing before someone pulled chains across it and locked it tightly shut.

“So, we were both sealed up inside there for…” Nabiki began.

“I once did it for a whole twelve hours,” Kasumi stated, “That time, I was in your place, but yes, the shrine was sealed up, for real, for a couple of hours…”

“I assume the person sealing away the inner chambers was Vert…” Nabiki continued.

“That’s the last part of the sequence, where the finished altar is locked up. There’s a follow-up scene, but, since I was locked away, I haven’t yet got the script for that one…” Kasumi stated, “Would you be willing to do it for longer, one day?”

“I’m not sure…” Nabiki stated, “How much of what you do involves sensory deprivation?”

“Most of it. Shibari and Sensory Deprivation are very useful tools for practising meditation exercises,” Kasumi offered, rewinding the video to the beginning of the scene, where the altar opened up, releasing the kitsune, “When I first did the scene, I walked past the altar several times, not even knowing I’d end up underneath the statue by the end of the day…”

“So, you truncated the first part with me?” Nabiki asked curiously, Kasumi nodding her head in reply.

“I sometimes, when I’m using my kitsune costume, spend a few hours locked up in there…” Kasumi stated, “If the altar has been chained up, don’t bother trying to open it...”

Nabiki nodded in understanding. During those times, Kasumi was taking a break from some stressful situations, and using the altar to meditate inside. And with how their sister acted at times… She needed it!   
  


After that night, Nabiki now spent most of her free weekends at the shop, claiming that it was a part-time job she had found with Kasumi’s help, when Akane had quite rudely asked what she was getting up to over dinner one day; clearly getting suspicious about what was going on with her sisters, them clearly having a secret they weren’t sharing. Soun, on the other hand, didn’t even seem to blink an eyelid at Nabiki and Kasumi having gotten part-time jobs.

This was partially since the house was happily solvent, being comfortably in the black, even with Nabiki and Kasumi having saved up a fair amount of money for themselves; or Akane being clueless about just how much certain things actually cost, but still purchasing them, or Soun spending money impulsively on things. So long as money was flowing into their bank account, with more going into it than was being spent, he seemingly couldn’t care less about where it all was coming from!

Sometimes, both she and Kasumi idly wondered if the potential reason for some of Akane’s worst traits developing was because their mother had died when Akane was still really young and therefore wasn’t able to clearly remember what their mom was actually like, this leaving Soun to act as her primary role model in how an adult behaved, with him failing miserably at this job. Kasumi had been trying to pick up the slack for him, before she started her new job, but it was slowly becoming clear to her that Akane was already taking after their father, in all of the wrong ways...

This was due to the fact that Akane never seemed able or even willing to learn certain tasks which would require her to remain reasonably calm and controlled over a long period of time; whether it was household chores, like cooking and cleaning, or mental tasks like accounting.

She just seemed to assume that would be a very simple matter to master certain skills and charged right into these situations, clearly underestimating just how much time and effort it actually took most people to become good, or even average, at these talents. She was also extremely quick to give up on learning certain skills, the instant that it became clear that they would require far more time and effort than she was willing to put in, calling them dumb and claiming that she had much better things to do with her time...

True, Akane was reasonably good at performing the basic stances and katas of the Tendo style of Anything Goes, but she had never really progressed past that level and gone onto some of the more advanced techniques which Soun had developed for the style. Admittedly, Soun didn’t seem to want to teach any of them anything more advanced, but Akane didn’t seem too willing to go and search out new special techniques for herself, or even create them herself; something which anyone who claimed to be a true martial artist would do. She was simply content to keep up her current exercise routine and call this good enough, even though she’d not made any major improvements in her skill or stamina for several months.

Annoyingly for Nabiki, they’d not quite gone back to the same temple backdrop, and Nabiki hadn’t seen Kasumi’s kitsune costume since, but Nabiki knew Kasumi had worn it again, since she’d admitted to doing a party in it very recently, during one of the times Nabiki had spent in the drawer.

A part of Nabiki was really curious, finding herself rewatching the video, but seeing herself in Kasumi’s place, wanting to be the one who captured a priestess who wandered too close to  _ her _ altar. Or maybe what would happen if there was a second kitsune in the temple...

The lingering tension in the Tendo household, due to the growing distance between the two groups, finally came to a head however; when Nabiki, with Kasumi’s support, finally made the suggestion to Akane about potentially getting a restraining order placed on Kuno. He’d got especially persistent recently in his pursuit of his wild tigress, with Kasumi starting to get worried that things were about to escalate to a potential new level of threat!

He could very easily set up a situation where Akane’s pride would end up playing right into his hands, like him issuing some kind of ridiculous challenge; something which Akane would more than likely end up accepting, due to their father’s insistence that any and all challenges issued to a user of Anything Goes had to be accepted; one in which she’d have to fight off all of her admirers at the same time…

Nabiki’s unease gradually increased, as she belatedly realized that her past self  **(someone who had only really thought about how exactly she could potentially squeeze out the most profit possible of certain situations)** probably would have welcomed this potential development, her viewing it as yet another way to increase the asking price for purchasing Akane’s photos from the male students and totally ignorant of just how badly this challenge might have ended for her sister, in a situation where Akane was overpowered and Kuno let those who were fighting Akane claim their prize.

But she’d not sold any pictures of Akane for a very long time, and still was slightly reluctant to do more than very short streams as Sora, since she was a bit afraid of losing herself in the roles she took upon, or that she’d allow herself to be sealed in a vacbed or similar devices, just so she’d not need to deal with this mess.

The safe in Kasumi’s bedroom was locked shut almost all of the times that her sister spent at home right now (with her also increasing her working hours at the shop), thanks to her older sister needing to go into isolation on a regular basis, trying to calm herself down from dealing with the ‘Goddess Akane’ and her ever-changing whims...

Instead, she now realized that this whole situation could potentially be viewed as entrapping Akane in a situation which would be practically impossible to get out of legally and fighting back physically would only give Kuno more power over how future events would play out, not to mention how her sister’s current mental issues could potentially be made even worse, to the point where all males belonging to a certain age group would be viewed as irredeemable perverts. Namely any her age or close to it, with only some rare exceptions.

Akane was already becoming prone to lashing out with her fists in a violent manner against Kuno with all of her strength, with little to no warning sign that she was about to do so... It’d be even worse if she tried hitting someone who was far less durable than he was; given how Kuno seemed somehow able to quickly bounce back from even the most powerful of blows landed on him in a fraction of the time other people would need to recover.

Kasumi had already, and Nabiki’d seen the paperwork, filed a restraining order against Dr. Tofu; along with locating another doctor that they would visit for medical matters, just in case he decided to press the matter, since she knew Tofu would be a difficult situation, and Akane had already cluelessly tried to copy Kasumi’s past self; which hadn’t been too successful for her, mostly because of Akane’s natural hot-blooded nature; while hoping to become slightly more desirable to him.

It was a big part of why this whole sorry mess had started. More than likely, Akane’d felt that she was going to be the primary future of the Tendo legacy, so she could get any boyfriend that she set her mind to; with them just falling over themselves to try and date her. Kuno however, had been stroking Akane’s ego in a very particular way, abusing that notion.

As a result, Akane had practically ruined all of their potential plans to try and put a stop to this whole mess with Kuno in a legal way, when she’d quite loudly denied that she needed to get some protection from any ‘perverted boys’ and that she didn’t see any problem with his actions, while Soun was valuing the potential of such a partnership, while overlooking all of the potential legal ramifications...

Kasumi didn’t do a broadcast that night, her altar sealed shut. Nabiki did one on her own, just from prompts by the viewers, but she cut it short after a couple of hours, not really feeling in the mood, thanks to the fact that her younger sister was in so much trouble because of the past actions she’d taken; before Kasumi had helped to straighten her out. She then went to check up on Kasumi and found her in tears.

“Dammit… I’m working hard to earn this house some real money, doing an honest living, and Akane will ruin everything we’ve been working for in weeks!” Kasumi sobbed, “Tell Soun I’ve got to see Kikuko in Nekomi for the next few weeks… You’ll know where to find me…”

Nabiki knew what Kasumi had really done. After calling home, and telling Soun she would be working a late night shift, so she would be staying over somewhere near work; she mentally sighed. Someone needed to earn their keep.

As she went back to streaming again, not wanting to think too much about Kasumi locking herself away so severely, Nabiki considered how risky things were after getting for them. She’d made a few discreet enquiries about how hard it would be for them to head for Hikarigaoka. She didn’t want to leave Nerima entirely, since they’d need to find a new place to work.

‘ _ So, Where’s Nami? This is the second stream today you’ve done alone…’ _ appeared on the chat feed, ‘ _ Some of us thought you were getting her…’ _

‘ _ She’s having problems with trying to help a friend’s sister, but it’s all ended up in tears…’  _ She typed, pausing, before adding ‘ _ The friend’s sister might end up turning to prostitution...’ _

The chat feed immediately erupted in various curse words and general shock. A window appeared as a private message came in, as one of the viewers she knew was monitoring it for the same reasons Sora and Nami were filed with incorrect birth years and addresses.

‘ _ Sora, Tell me honestly. Are you harbouring a prostitute?’ _ They asked, ‘ _ You know the law as much as everyone else here...’ _

‘ _ Hell no… Some asshole is putting pressure on someone we both know, setting things up so she will potentially end up being trapped in a really bad situation, with that option being the one possible way out for her, which won’t leave her rotting in jail... or worse!’  _ Nabiki stated.

‘ _ Which is part of why I put this in private messages…’  _ They replied, ‘ _ The chat’s a real mess right now…’ _

_ ‘I still can’t name any actual names here though, but the potential victim has quite pridefully refused to even consider any of the potential ideas which we’d been suggesting to try and avoid springing this trap, thanks to her thinking that she’ll be able to solve all of her current problems with only very basic martial arts…’ _ Nabiki typed,  _ ‘The jerk is pretty much making them into their personal puppet, with them blindly dancing along to their tune while remaining blissfully unaware of this fact and both me and Nami know, or at least suspect, exactly what they’ll do; when she finally tries to get out of this trap...’ _

‘ _ Can you give me a tip?’ _ They asked, ‘ _ Just a family name will do…’ _

‘ _ Kuno,’ _ Nabiki stated bluntly.

‘ _ Fuck… Yep, no wonder you’re unable to release anything else… One of the senior Kunos practically owns the police force round their neighbourhood...’ _ The other person stated, then the chat window closed. Nabiki sighed. This whole situation needed more than just a request stream, for both her and Kasumi to successfully deal with all of their current stress levels…

But Kasumi wasn’t going to be coming out any time soon...


End file.
